The present invention relates to sheet stack formers and more particularly to a device for jogging or laterally tapping a loosely formed stack of sheets in order to form a neat pile. More particularly, the invention relates to a jogging mechanism for simultaneously jogging a plurality of individual stacks in a vertical .[.row..]. .Iadd.column. .Iaddend.
The present invention has particular utility in a device such as a collating system or the like wherein a plurality of stacks of sheets are rapidly formed. In such instances, receiver bins are used which employ one or a plurality of vertical .[.rows.]. .Iadd.columns .Iaddend.of shelves which are successively aligned with a collator distributor. The distributor delivers a predetermined number of sheets to each one of a preselected number of vertically arranged receiver trays or compartments. Because of the rapid feeding, which is accomplished automatically, the stack of sheets .[.and.]. .Iadd.in the .Iaddend.individual trays are often extremely uneven.
The present invention provides a jogger or sheet guide for receiving bin shelves of the character described. The invention provides a sufficiently wide reception area for the rapidly deposited sheets and, after loose stacks are formed, laterally taps or jogs the stacks to even up the piles which may then be removed from the receiver. The jogging or lateral tapping means is so designed that it may be rapidly and easily moved out of the position in front of the shelves allowing access to the piles of paper from the same side of the shelves which contains the jogging means.
The jogging may be done simultaneously with and may be a function of the movement of the distributor means which carries the sheets to the various preselected vertically arranged trays or alternatively may be periodically actuated by any other preselected means.
In the prior art it has been the practice to provide either fixed shelf walls or laterally adjustable side walls for the reception of different sizes of sheets where receiver trays have been used. With the present invention, the jogging rods which form the lateral guides for the incoming sheets not only function to tap the pile of sheets to obtain a neat stack but are also initially adjustable for varying widths of paper and take the place of the side walls.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a jogging apparatus for use with a vertical .[.stack.]. .Iadd.column .Iaddend.of sheet receiving trays whereby the jogging means may be easily moved allowing access to the shelves.
In accordance with this object and as a feature of the present invention, there is provided in combination with a sheet receiving shelf, a jogger which will periodically tap the edges of a plurality of sheets stacked upon the shelf, the jogger is pivoted about a point whereby it can be moved to a position where it is not impeding access to the shelf.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sheet jogging means for use .[.upon.]. .Iadd.in .Iaddend.a sheet receiving .[.shelf.]. .Iadd.bin having a vertical column of shelves .Iaddend.wherein the jogging means is adapted to tap sheets from either side or from both sides and to allow full access to the shelves likewise from either side, greatly increasing the versatility of the apparatus.
In accordance with this object and as a feature of the present invention, there is provided a jogging means adapted for use in combination with a .[.shelf.]. .Iadd.bin having a vertical column of shelves, .Iaddend.the jogging means being located and actuated simultaneously on both sides of the .[.shelf.]. .Iadd.bin.Iaddend.. At any time either of the jogging apparatuses may be moved to a position not impeding access to the .[.shelf.]. .Iadd.shelves .Iaddend.allowing removal of the stacks from that side of the .[.shelf.]. .Iadd.shelves.Iaddend..
The means by which the foregoing objects and other advantages, which will be apparent to those skilled in the art, are accomplished is set forth in the following specification and claims and illustrated in the drawings.